Silencio
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Los eventos durante un atardecer en un apartamento desconocido. Muchas cosas quedan entre líneas y otras tácitas. El sufrimiento de la princesa de Neptuno es por mas de una sola razón. Pero, hay un final inesperado.


Bueno, bueno, FINALMENTEEEE OTRA HISTORIAAA.

Me disculpo con mis lectores, se que tengo varios meses de estar Missing in action, pero como sabrán, soy estudiante de medicina y el tiempo no me da para sentarme y escribir.

Pero, creo que el estrés de este fin de semana me ha inspirado a escribir esta historia.

Personalmente, este no es un género que me gusta excavar en mi, a pesar de ser ficción, ya que la temática es algo pesada y puede originar disputas entre ustedes mis fieles lectores y con personas de mi vida.

Esta historia, no tiene nada que ver con mis otras series, pero quizás el final tenga el toque clásico que le impregno a las otras.

Algo dark, con caracterizaciones distintas. Pero invita a la reflexión.

Espero que les guste, disfrútenla!

Ah! Y bueno. Flames…son arena para mis gatos, los buenos comentarios, siempre bien recibidos. Y que me saquen en Forums…hey!...es publicidad! Lol.

Ya sabe, las chicas son de Naoko, la trama es mía.

Dedicatorias? Uhy…esta esta difícil…simplemente…la dedico a todos aquellos que se identifiquen. No digo mas nada!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silencio (A.K: La maquina contestadora)

Por: Haruka Warrior

Silencio. Ningún sonido se distingue en la habitación. No hay música en el ambiente, murmullos, risas, ni siquiera el eco de un violín o de un piano.

La iluminación de la habitación es tenue, y con el pasar de los minutos predomina la oscuridad.

Los muebles parecen que no han sido movidos en meses; la vajilla está impecablemente guardada, pero opacada por una tenue capa de polvo sobre ella; los sillones, finamente decorados, sin arrugas, con sus almohadas en orden, se ven perfectos, como si fueran a una exposición.

Los cuadros en las paredes se yerguen como hitos de la historia, algunos llenos de vida, otros con rostros plasmados en óleo, con ojos tristes, llenos de anécdotas pero mudos por el tiempo.

El aire esta quieto. Unos cuantos rayos del sol se introducen por una de las inmensas ventanas del apartamento, creando un espectáculo de partículas y extrañas figuras en el espacio, en la nada, en el vacío. Ni un suspiro se escucha en aquel vetusto lugar, incluso pareciera que nadie viviera ahí, y lo único que se pudiera encontrar fueran recuerdos.

Pero, en aquella quietud, un movimiento se distingue en la oscuridad, y una figura se acerca lánguidamente a la ventana.

Al apoyar sus manos contra la ventana, las luces de la ciudad iluminan a un inadvertido inquilino de aquel apartamento. La poca luz revela el semblante fino de una mujer joven, se podría decir escultural, digno de una obra de Miguel Ángel. Sobre su rostro, algunos mechones de cabello aguamarina caen en un caos seductor como si cada una de sus hebras luchara por rozar su boca. Sus labios delicados, sin carmín, se encuentran firmes como en una silenciosa plegaria. Sin embargo, sus ojos, alguna vez de un azul vibrante, estaban apagados, llenos de melancolía. Y a pesar la extrema belleza de su rostro y la dureza de su mirada, sus mejillas se encontraban aún húmedas, con el camino de cada una de las lágrimas derramadas esa tarde.

Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto solamente por una camisa blanca, con las mangas enrolladas torpemente en sus antebrazos, aquella camisa, ajena a su contextura, le cubría mas allá de su abdomen, llegando hasta la mitad de ambos muslos. A través de aquella prenda de ropa, se distinguía someramente la forma de su cuerpo, la silueta de una ninfa.

Ninguna joya destacaba en su cuerpo, su hermoso cuello, sus delicadas orejas, sus finas muñecas y sus manos de violinista se encontraban desnudos. Pero, en aquel ambiente en donde la luz batallaba con la oscuridad, un brillo dorado resaltaba en uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. Un anillo. Tan solo era una banda, sin brillantes, ni piedras preciosas, tan solo un aro de oro; sin principio ni fin, sin nombre, sin inscripciones. Probablemente como símbolo de una promesa antigua...y quizas, sin vigencia.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y se alejó de la ventana. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y caminó unos pasos hacia el balcón. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al barandal.

El frío de la noche se hizo presente, y la ninfa sintió que un corto escalofrío recorrió su ser. Apretó un poco los dientes mientras respiraba hondo y dejaba que los aromas de la noche intoxicaran sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró nuevamente con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire frío expandía sus pulmones y como se despertaba poco a poco cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, que se encontraban dormidas luego de tantos meses de inactividad y quietud.

Sin embargo, a pesar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos salir de aquel lugar, y a pesar de que su cuerpo respondía al cortante frío y al movimiento, como si estuviera listo de nuevo para la batalla, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Aquella pequeña gota, salió tímidamente de su lugar de origen, como si estuviera traicionando una promesa de no reaparecer jamás. Descendió fugazmente por la mejilla de la ninfa, para caer en el vacío y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos, y elevó su mirada al cielo, y una sonrisa amarga se plasmó en su bello rostro. Así se quedó un largo rato, mirando un punto fijo en el firmamento.

A la vista de cualquier otra persona, era como ver el vacío, ninguna estrella en particular se distinguía en aquel punto. Pero ella sabía lo que había en aquel sitio. No lo veía pero lo sentía, podía percibir claramente la energía de aquel planeta que no tiritaba como una estrella, pero su corazón sabía que era, Urano.

"Haruka…"- aquel nombre se escurrió de sus labios como un lamento, cada sílaba pronunciada con dolor, como si una daga penetrara su corazón.

La ninfa de ojos azules alejó su mirada del cielo con desden, como si encontrara un intruso en el firmamento.

Caminó hacia el otro extremo del balcón, despreocupada por su semidesnudez, como si quisiera que el frío hiciera reaccionar sus sentidos entumidos. Se apoyó en el barandal y dirigió su mirada al horizonte, donde el sol moribundo se ocultaba, dejando que su mirada ser perdiera en la confluencia de colores del cielo.

De repente el sonido de un teléfono rompió el silencio lúgubre de la habitación. La ninfa levantó su cabeza y dirigió su melancólica mirada hacia dentro, al sitio de donde se originaba el sonido. Pero inmediatamente sus tristes ojos azules se enfocaron en el atardecer, sin importarle la insistencia del timbre del teléfono.

Finalmente cesa el sonido, y se dispara la grabadora. "Mochi, Mochi!...", - dos voces femeninas se distinguían en la grabación. "Estas llamando a la residencia de Haruka Tenouh y Michiru Kaioh, deja tu nombre y número de teléfono después del tono, que cuando podamos te responderemos el mensaje. ¡Adiós!... bip "

"Hola Michiru¿Cómo estas?, estamos muy preocupadas por ti y la verdad…"- la brillante voz resonaba en la habitación.

Inmediatamente Michiru identificó la voz de la persona que interrumpia su soledad. Era Usagi. La expresión de su rostro cambió, sus ojos azules tristes reflejaron esa vieja llama cargada de suspicacia un toque de insolencia, la mirada de una princesa guerrera.

"…se que conmigo es con quien menos quieres hablar pero, oye Michiru, piensa que las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Debe ser que todo eso fue una prueba del amor entre ustedes…"

La ninfa soltó una carcajada socarrona, y una sonrisa enigmática iluminó sus facciones mientras escuchaba el discurso de su princesa.

Entró a la habitación y cerró detrás de ella la puerta que daba hacia el balcón y se acercó al teléfono para escuchar con más detenimiento los sabios consejos de la princesa Usagi.

"Y quiero que sepas que hablé con ella y está arrepen... --bip-- . "Cesó el mensaje.

Otra carcajada soltó Michiru, mientras se alejaba del teléfono para dirigirse al baño.

'Ni siquieras tienes el valor para llamarme tu misma Ruka, sino que tienes que mandar a tu princesita a hacer el trabajo sucio'-pensó Michiru.

La ninfa entró al baño sin ni siquiera inmutarse en prender la luz, todavía una extraña penumbra iluminaba el lugar. Se lavó el rostro, tomó una de las toallas y se lo secó.

Nuevamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se disparó el mensaje, y la misma voz infantil comenzó a hablar. "…Pero que…Ah!...si!..Bueno, como te decía Michiru. Lo que pasó, pasó. Somos adultas y ya ha pasado un mes desde ese incidente y…"

Mientras tanto, Michiru salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación. Caminaba con paso firme, tocando los adornos que se encontraban en su paso.

"…la amistad es primero, y creo que debes perdonar a Haruka, ella te ama y lo que pasó entre nosotras no significó nada, incluso yo estaba pasada de tragos y…" La voz se perdia en la distancia, distinguiendose solamente algunas partes del discurso.

Michiru entró al cuarto. Era sencillo, poco decorado, se notaba que alguna vez perteneció a alguien con buen gusto, pero el inquilino no le prestaba atención a esos detalles.

Se quitó la camisa que cargaba puesta, revelando la devastadora belleza de su cuerpo. Caminó al otro extremo del cuarto, donde sus ropas estaban delicadamente dobladas. Unos pantalones caquis y una camisa sin mangas blancas. Se colocó sus prendas, un sombrero con vuelo y tomó las llaves de su carro.

"….Todos nos equivocamos Michiru, y bueno…espero que no sigas enojada conmigo y entiendas mi situación….Por favor perdóname y perdona a Haruka. Tenemos que manternos unidas como equipo. Abogo por tu madurez y comprensión…y…" --Bip-- terminó el mensaje.

Silencio. La hermosa ninfa se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, su rostro no revelaba ninguna expresión de sorpresa, incluso la melancolía que había sentido esa tarde no había dejado rastros en su rostro. Más bien, una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción y la intensidad del azul de sus ojos era lo que imperaba en si.

En un impulso miró hacia la cama y decidió acercarse a ella. El sonido de sus tacones rompió la quietud del momento mientras se aproximaba. En ella una figura se distinguía entre las sábanas y un ronquido áspero se escuchaba.

Michiru se quedó mirando fijanmente a la figura indistinguible en la penumbra. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y salió de la habitación, y sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta de entrada para irse, pero antes dirigió otra mirada al teléfono y sonrió.

'Ingenua'-pensó la senshi de los mares.

Y con el corazón roto pero con una curiosa pero muy bien recibida satisfacción, salió del apartamento, se dirigió a su auto y se alejó del lugar.

Lejos de ahí, en un templo en ciudad de Tokyo, las sailor senshis estaban reunidas.

Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, tomando té, leyendo revistas y hablando del problema presente. Pendientes de la conversación que acababa de ocurrir.

Una de ellas, vestida de doncella se dirigió a la que era conocida como la princesa de la Luna, "¿Entonces Usagi?, hablaste con Michiru?, preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uhmmm…bueno, algo asi, mas bien le dejé un mensaje en su maquina contestadora"- dijo Usagi.

Minako hizo una mueca, "Pero esa no es la gracia, debes hablar directamente con ella y… ¡explicarles los enredos del amooooor!"- dijo la senshi de Venus.

"Es cierto Usagi, un arreglo de esta situación solo puede lograrse si ambas hablan seriamente y expresan cada una su punto de vista y sus emociones"- dijo la senshi de Mercurio.

El resto del grupo solo asentía con la cabeza, aprobando los consejos de sus compañeras.

Luna se subió a la mesa, y se dirigió a Usagi "Creo que debes llamarla de nuevo, intenta¡dale ya!"

"Esta bien¡ya voy!"- respondió Usagi, haciendo una mueca de pereza.

La princesa de la Luna tomó su celular de la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo.

"¿Cuál es la demora?"-preguntó la senshi de Júpiter.

Usagi con un suspiro infantil la miró –"Lo que pasa es que Michiru me mandó un mensaje de texto con el número de teléfono del lugar en donde iba a pasar el fin de semana, por si pasaba alguna emergencia o si habían problemas en la ciudad…cosas asi"- dijo con tono sabio a sus compañeras.

Todas se miraron. "y ¿De cuando acá Michiru dice donde va a estar, y da telefono de casa para localizarla?.."- susurró Minako, ganadose un codazo en el costado de parte de la Senshi de Marte.

"¡Ajá! Aquí está"- exclamó Usagi, y agarró el teléfono para marcar el número.

En ese momento Haruka se asomó por la puerta. "Hola"- Saludando con su clásica voz suave y profunda.

Pero todas las Seshi le hicieron seña de hacer silencio. Haruka ni se inmutó y se sentó entre sus compañeras de batallas, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

Del otro lado de la línea, el teléfono repicaba, y la figura se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a tomar el teléfono.

Usagi cerró la llamada y volvió a marcar el número.

"¿Qué sucede¿Cuál es todo este misterio con el teléfono?-Preguntó la apuesta senshi de Urano.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Y mientras tanto Usagi continuaba la conversación.

"Ninguno, solo que quiero hablar con Michiru directamente, no quiero dejar las cosas dichas por medio de un mensaje de voz"- dijo con pereza la senshi de la Luna mientras bostezaba.

Las facciones andrógenas de Haruka se llenaron de sorpresa al escuchar tan peculiar situación. "Qué extraño, justamente, la grabadora que Michiru y yo teníamos en nuestro apartamento desapareció, y creo que fue antes de este fin de semana. Supongo que Michiru entró un dia y se la llevó".

El telefono seguía repicando, y Usagi se quedó mirando a Haruka, sin entender aún que tenia que ver todo eso con su llamada a Michiru.

En ese momento alguien levanta el teléfono del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Mochi, mochi?" una voz masculina contestó.

Al escuchar esa voz la cara de Usagi quedó blanca como papel, sus ojos se desorbitaron, su garganta quedó seca y le fallaron las fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo el teléfono.

"¿Mamoru?"

Silencio. El sol cae entre las torres de Tokyo, y la oscuridad finalmente conquista la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios?


End file.
